At present, application of white light organic electroluminescent devices in display and illumination has become a new direction for future display and illumination technology. Multi-band, color stability, and high efficiency are required for applications of white light organic electroluminescent devices in display and illumination technology, so as to meet requirements of display technology such as high color gamut.
White light is obtained by combination of red, green, blue and yellow lights. In general, a variety of colors are achieved by respective light-emitting materials, which can be co-doped to realize white light emission. A white light organic electroluminescent device may employ red, blue and green light-emitting organic fluorescent dyes in the light emitting layer. However, the chemical stability of such materials is poor, which results in low color gamut of the white light organic electroluminescent device. Additionally, the brightness of the above organic fluorescent dyes is low, which leads to low brightness of the white light organic electroluminescent device.